Ihate life
by xoxolaurenxoxo
Summary: You once had the love of your life but it all changes when she goes off to camp for a week.


Ok this is my first story and i suck at writing so be nice and i know this is short, but if i continue i will make the next chapters longer. Constructive cristcism is accepted but please don't be mean as i said i suck at writing.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Icarly but i do own a shiny penny which is pretty damn awesome

I'm not exactly your ordinary girl. Take one look at me and you'll know what I mean. I haven't worn short sleeves in about 2 years. It's all because of this one girl that I'm totally in love with. She broke my heart 2 years ago and I don't think I'll ever get over it. She went off to a camp for a week and when she came back she was…. Well changed. I use to think we would be together forever, but that's changed. She's moved on to the evil side a.k.a the popular side. Here's exactly how the story went.

" I'm going to miss you sooooo much" I said as we pulled away from a kiss.

"I'm going to miss you even more"

"Yeah right"

"Well I guess I have to get going, I don't want to miss the bus" she said as we kissed one more time before she walked out of my front door. The thing I didn't know was it was the last time we we're ever going to hang out or kiss or even talk to each other.

The days seemed to go by slower since she was gone. It was hell waiting for her to come back. I spent my time listening to music and I hung out with Freddie some, but he was starting to get on my nerves so I pretty much just sat around and waited. Finally the torture was over and she was coming home today. I waited and waited for the moment when she would walk through my front door and into my arms, but that moment never happened. I started getting worried that something happened to her so I called. I heard 5 rings and then it went to her voice mail so that made me even more worried.

"why isn't she answering her damn phone?" I wondered while pacing back and forth in my living room. I've probably called her at least 100 times, but still no answer.

" Now here we go for the hundredth time, hand grenade pins in

every line, throw em up and let something shine, going out of my fucking mind"

I jumped when I heard my ring tone and I immediately checked to see who it was. " Damn it" I yelled seeing as it was only Freddie.

" What do you want?" I yelled angrily into the phone.

"Wow some ones pissed"

"I'm sorry I'm just worried"

"About what?"

" Sam, she was suppose to be back 3 hours ago"

"What do you mean? She's back I just saw her down at the mall with that little bitch Courtney and her crew"

"You mean she's back and she didn't even tell me or come over? I've tried calling her like 100 times and she didn't answer"

" Well yeah she's back and I think she's still down at the mall if you want to go talk to her"

"Ok I think I will, thanks I'll talk to you later bye"

" Ok bye"

I hung up the phone and ran faster than I ever knew I could down to the mall. When I walked through the front doors I Sam and Courtney standing there, arms linked together as if they have been best friends for their whole lives. I slowly walked up to them and said "Sam is that you?" She looked so different it was hard to recognize her. Instead of the boyish clothes she always wore, she was wearing a blue jean skirt and a pink Hollister top.

"What the hell happened to you?" I said, still in shock and confusion.

"What do you want Shay?"

My mind still wouldn't process that this was Sam, the girl who left a tom boy and my best friend/girl friend, but now its as if none of that ever happened. What exactly happened at camp? What did those sluts do to her? These were all questions I was going to find out whether they liked it or not.

"What did those sluts do to you Sam?"

"Don't call them that bitch, they're my best friends and you have no fucking right to call them sluts"

I can't believe what I just heard. My heart just broke into a million pieces leaving a giant hole in my chest. Right then and there I had an urge to cut myself. I remember after my mom died, I accidentally ran into a tree branch and cut my arm open. It felt as if some of my pain was gone when I saw the blood gushing out of my arm.

"Wha?" was all I could say because at that point I was on the verge of tears. I had to get out of there as fast as possible before they started pouring out like waterfalls.

" You heard me, stay away from me and my friends you worthless piece of shit"

I couldn't manage to get words to come out of my mouth so i did the obvious choice, run away from everything.


End file.
